


Coming Through in Waves

by aaamoon, Cirth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones and Spock are both idiots, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, mature themes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirth/pseuds/Cirth
Summary: Spock不喜欢医生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Through in Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738042) by [Cirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirth/pseuds/Cirth). 

> 作者注：可以代入TOS或AOS，不过我写的时候心里想的是TOS

**Coming Through in Waves**

**情非得已**

（上）

Spock不喜欢医生。

他不喜欢他们带着手套的双手，嗡嗡作响的三录仪，身上淡淡的消毒剂味道，以及他们面对病人高人一等的态度。最重要的是，他不喜欢他们看他的方式——双眼放光，仿佛他是一具待解剖的新奇尸体（“第一个活下来的混血，让我再检查一次，Spock——”）。

在此之前的多数时候，Boyce都在关心他自己的事——相比他的病人，他更关心人类生物化学的研究，而Spock在他的研究范围之外。Spock觉得这样的情况是可以接受的，他天生身体强壮不易生病，而且不经常离开舰船，身体受伤威胁生命的次数不多。此外，他声称瓦肯人非常注重隐私，不会轻易提供化验样本，对此，Boyce的反应是妥协的耸肩。

因此，当Spock在0500时走进他们共用的卫生间，看到Leonard McCoy朝水池里吐漱口水的时候，他的第一个念头是迅速转身回到他的宿舍。但是接着McCoy抬头看着他，扬起眉毛说，“早啊，Spock先生。”于是Spock选择退而求其次：他打招呼回应，相比应有的礼节，他的语气有些冷淡，然后开始朝他的牙刷上挤牙膏。

“你可真是精神焕发（bright-eyed and bushy-tailed）。”McCoy站到一边给Spock腾地方。

Spock张着嘴，刚把牙刷举到嘴边，他停下了动作。“我没有尾巴（tail）。”他颇为困惑地说。他甚至想要转身检查一下，但这有辱他的尊严，所以他决定放弃了。

McCoy轻声笑了，沙哑的声音依然带着困意。“人们竟然还说瓦肯人没有幽默感。”

Spock没有回应，开始刷牙，他希望这个人类可以自行离开。第一周的时候，他没有在共用卫生间遇到任何人，他认为McCoy的作息安排很不规律，然后决定将其记录下来，这样才能避开McCoy。Jim之前想让他们成为朋友（“Spock先生，快过来！这位是老骨头——McCoy医生！我的老朋友！”当时McCoy笑着回应：“真是倒大霉才会成为他的朋友。”），可Spock的原则是，不与医生们交朋友。他们总是爱管闲事、极不称职、自以为是（他不知道这是否与他们学习的是生物学的本我而非太空的运作有关）。对他们敬而远之才是逻辑之选。

McCoy打了个哈欠，挠了挠头发，然后回到了自己的宿舍，Spock这才放松下来。

然而，回避McCoy比他预计的要难。在餐厅吃午餐时，他正和舰长坐在一起，Jim朝McCoy挥了挥手，激动得差点打翻自己的橙汁（自从McCoy登舰，他一直都兴奋得有些忘乎所以。Spock反感地注意到Jim的效率降低了0.12%。很显然，McCoy的存在不利于舰船的正常工作）。

McCoy刚坐下，Spock就站起身。Jim疑惑地看着他。“Spock先生？”

“我还有报告要写，舰长。”Spock说，“恕我失陪。”他离开了，Jim困惑的目光沉重地压在他的背上。

第二天McCoy联系他请他体检的时候，Spock给了一个含糊其辞的回答，然后无视了McCoy。他之前也是这样对Boyce的，后者迫于舰队上级的压力，强制抽了他的血样，然后就再也不来烦扰他了。

McCoy又联系了他三次，Spock打开通讯的唯一原因，是因为接连不断的呼叫开始让他头疼了。在他张开嘴之前，McCoy说道，“Spock，在你下次外勤任务染上什么脑部疾病把小命玩完之前，带着你的尖耳朵赶紧来医疗湾。”然后通讯就被切断了。Spock瞠目结舌地看着通讯器，想着这样一个粗俗无礼的人是怎么被招进舰队的。（一开始，他想到Jim给McCoy开了后门，因为他们是朋友，但随即抛弃了这个想法。Spock对那人的敬佩暂且不谈，Jim绝对不会拿船员们的安全问题冒险。）

但是当他告知Jim此事时，他的舰长笑出了声。“老骨头就是个坏脾气泰迪熊（cranky old teddy bear）。”他说，“照他说的做，Spock先生。别让我操心。”

Spock不出声地重复着“坏脾气泰迪熊”这个词，一边听从了舰长的命令。他走进医疗湾的时候，McCoy刚给一位红衫少尉打完针。“我还以为我要亲自把你头朝下拎过来。”McCoy说，把那位少尉放走了。

“瓦肯人的骨密度是普通人类男性的三倍。”Spock回答，想象着这个瘦弱的男人试图把他扛在肩上并且失败。这画面出奇地好笑。他压下了这一情绪。

“根据我看过的资料，”McCoy伏在电脑前面，眯着眼睛看屏幕，“你有一半人类血统，所以你的骨密度是……未知的。”他皱起眉毛，“Boyce怎么可以管这叫检查？这太草率了。”他踮了踮脚——一个粗俗而且不专业的动作。“我记得你是你这一类第一个活下来的？”

你这一类（your kind）。Spock绷紧了身子。“所以呢？”

“也就是说，为了不让你死掉，我要多做一卡车的额外工作。”

Spock很惊讶，不过他掩饰得很好。他没想到会得到关心，虽然是无谓的关心。“我向你保证，医生，你的巫术（leeches and rattles）是没有必要的。我在Pike舰长指挥下的任职期间，一直都保持健康。”

“这不代表在James T. Kirk舰长的指挥下你就能一直健康。”McCoy转了个身，“那小子吸引麻烦就像蜂蜜吸引苍蝇一样。水蛭和摇铃（leeches and rattles）？你太不了解现代地球医学了。”他突然停下了来，脑袋歪向一边，“你的意思是，你之前从来没有体检过？”

“有过一次。”为了采血样。

“Boyce没有意见？舰队指挥部没有意见？”

Spock眨着眼睛看他，不愿继续谈论这个话题。

McCoy又踮了踮脚，生气地涨红了脸，面色阴沉，然后做了个深呼吸平复下来。他对Boyce的称呼，Spock绝对不会在文雅人士在场时复述——或者说任何人在场的时候。“好吧，Spock先生。”McCoy长长地舒了口气，“在我这儿不能这样。你需要季度体检和常规疫苗。而且第一次体检的时间会很长，因为你的身体对我来说就是一张白纸。我对你一无所知。”

而我更希望保持这种状态，Spock心想，但是他没有说出口，因为这会违背Jim的意愿。

McCoy在说： “你现在有空吗？”

最佳措施是尽快结束这件事。“是的。”

他忍过去了。至少McCoy没有靠得太近，没有随意的肢体接触，并且避开了Spock的双手。对此，Spock心存感激。之前已经有过几次别人（令人难堪的是，包括Jim）握他手的尴尬情况了。第一次被别人握手的时候，他震惊得无法反抗。

体检中间穿插着McCoy接连不断的感叹词：“哇哦！”、“真的吗？”、“亲爱的上帝，默罕默德，琐罗亚斯德……”Spock不知道该作何反应，McCoy显然被迷住了，但他的震惊并没有侵略性。虽然Spock不喜欢体检，也不喜欢McCoy，但整个过程没有Spock所想的那么痛苦。结束的时候，McCoy用触控笔在PADD上草草写着什么，一边嘟囔道，“谢谢你，Spock先生。三个月后再见。”

“我们共用一间卫生间。”在可以改变主意之前，Spock说道。他们两人都不需要提醒，他们是最不合适的一对“邻居”了。

McCoy有些意外，然后露出一个微笑。“说的不错。希望我们不会撞见对方洗澡。”

“我认为这一想法非常令人不快。”

McCoy轻声笑了，然后转过身。“好吧，现在滚出我的医疗湾，中校先生。”

Spock抬起一边眉毛。“你知道我是你的长官？”

“赶紧滚蛋。”

离开医疗湾的时候，Spock考虑着是否应该按规定就此犯上行为拟一份报告。他有一种感觉——不像直觉那么不合逻辑，而是他的大脑还来不及分析的一组信息——让他觉得自己误解了什么。人类行为中不可或缺的某个部分。特别是这个难以捉摸、不识大体的人类的行为。

他决定放弃填写报告，而是将其视为一种理解人类心理学的锻炼，为了能够更好地与船员们相处。

* * *

Jim坚持带上McCoy进行外勤任务。Spock试图告诉舰长，选择一位护士或者另一位医生更加符合逻辑，因为他们无法承受失去CMO的代价，如果McCoy不小心摔下悬崖或者被什么动物咬掉脑袋，那真是太遗憾了。这是非常合理的论据，而且Spock不希望全舰最了解他身体的人和他有太多接触。可Jim满不在乎地无视了他的话，然后命令一个闷闷不乐的McCoy来到传送室。

这是一颗M级星球，他们传送下来的地方，气温只有零下二度。偶尔会有紫红色叶子的树出现，342.7码外似乎是一片森林。Spock不喜欢这样的天气，而Jim在一边咧嘴笑一边往自己的手中哈气。

他们分头行动，Jim和Giotto一起，Spock和McCoy一起。Spock给了Jim一个不满的眼神，看着他们朝另一个方向离开了。McCoy似乎拥有自我保全的能力，但在遭遇袭击时绝对帮不上忙。Jim拥有出色的搏斗能力，但也容易受重伤。虽然Giotto是称职的护卫长，但是如果和Jim一起的话，Spock会感觉更加自在。在面对敌人时，他的反应能力和强健身体是很大的优势。

McCoy似乎一心想要惹人讨厌。他们进入森林后，他一边连蹦带跳地走着，偶尔踢开地上的石子，一边不停地问Spock各种没意义的问题：你的姓氏是什么？你为什么不想去瓦肯科学院工作？舰上的温度对你来说太低了吗？Spock保持沉默，记录着一颗矮灌木绿色细长浆果的读数，McCoy翻了个白眼，独自嘀咕了两句，一边摆弄自己的三录仪。Spock永远都理解不了人类对“闲聊”的需求，而McCoy似乎很喜欢这一陋习。

三录仪的数据让他抬起眉毛。乙烯含量异常——

一阵箭雨突如其来。有一根箭就悬在他头顶一英寸处，深深地嵌进树干。他从眼角看到一群白色皮肤、浅色头发、披着兽皮、戴着有角头盔的人，呐喊着向他和McCoy冲来。他们应该是这个星球的原住民，一共五个人，都像小树一样矮壮敦实。Spock立即抽出相位枪，朝他们脚边开了一枪作为警告。他们连眼睛都没眨一下。

在震惊与诧异之中，他开始想Jim是不是也遇到了类似的麻烦。

“Spock！”

Spock转过身，刚好看到身边的McCoy晃了下脚，重重地倒在地上。一只箭插在McCoy的身体侧面。Spock带着一种麻木的恐惧，看着McCoy的身体无助地蜷成本能的胎儿姿势。肺部穿孔。Spock的身体机械地移动着。他单膝跪在McCoy身边，打开通讯器，厉声说道，“Kyle先生，两人准备传送，请立即执行。”

他们在进取号上显形的时候，甚至是在他命令急救队速来传送室的时候，Spock的大脑飞速运转：他为什么要，他怎么会，他到底在想什么——

他差点没有注意到McCoy被放在轮床上，被匆忙地送出传送室。深呼吸让他渐渐平静下来。现在，他有些理解当他为Jim挡枪时Jim的怒火了。内疚和羞愧在他的胃中灼烧。他应该更加警惕的。他不该让自己走神。他应该保护较弱的人类船员。

他的袖标在刺眼的灯光中闪着金光。他摇了摇头，压下了自己的思绪。他是一位军官，至死都会让自己达到舰队的标准。他打开通讯器，准备向Jim报告。

七小时四十二分钟之后的医疗湾， McCoy疲惫地睁开双眼，Spock问候道，“你的行为是不合逻辑的。身为CMO，你的重要性高于大副。而现在舰长有理由斥责我们两人。”McCoy不需要知道，手术后Spock每小时都会来看他。Spock并不是在担心，这艘舰船不能损失医护人员，而且如果这位医生出了什么事，Jim听到消息不会像平时那样镇静。

McCoy发出一声呻吟，一只手挠了挠伤口上的纱布。他的手指修长而结实。“呃，滚蛋去吧，Spock先生。”接着他立即睡着了。

* * *

两周之后，Spock在不幸之中，有幸欣赏了McCoy指导一群医疗学员进行模拟训练，如何利用有限的设备应对紧急情况。观察室内，Jim站在他旁边，全身都在颤抖，Spock怀疑Jim在憋笑。房间内一片混乱，Chapel平静淡定地在房间中穿梭自如，而McCoy大吼着命令和训斥，周围是简陋原始的医疗设备，毫无演技可言的志愿“伤者”，以及劣质的假血和血块。

“Radcliffe，那是他的锁骨下动脉！你是打算杀了他吗？”

“你傻站在这儿干什么？那个人马上就要出血性休克了！不，Gokhale，别——”

“Daruwalla，止血带不是那样用的！”

“你们在这儿磨叽什么——开颅手术？让开！”

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗，Kondou？”

此时此刻，Jim用手捂住了嘴，不让自己笑出声，眼中还有泪水。Spock不赞同地看着他，Jim不是那种把自己的快乐建立在别人痛苦之上的人。“舰长，医生必须表现得如此……”情绪化。“……严厉？”

Jim平复了下来，但他仍在微笑，他看着Spock说，“我很想说不，但是，他必须这样。医生是舰队压力最大、要求最高的职位之一，在相位枪不断开火、人们想要置对方于死地的时候更是如此。那些学员都不是小孩子。他们知道他们会面临什么，他们也知道McCoy在做什么。”

“为了打乱他们的节奏。”Spock开始理解了。“尽可能地制造压力，让他们在真实的任务中能够有备无患。”他并不赞同这样的方法，自己也不会使用这样的方法，但是他能看出背后的逻辑。

那天在餐厅中，McCoy和他们坐在一起，一边揉着他的喉咙，一边抱怨自己嗓子被毁了。Jim冲他呲着牙笑，“嘿，你能冲着一群新兵蛋子大吼大叫——就像当年被吼的你一样。不觉得很爽吗？”

“你知道吗，Jim？”McCoy疲惫地说，拿起复制的芝士红莓三明治。他眼下的黑眼圈一直都清晰可见，但是今天更加明显。Spock感到胸腔中一阵疼痛，然后他意识到那是同情，还混合着开始萌芽的其他情感，如果非要他承认的话，是钦佩。“一点也不爽。”McCoy咬了一口三明治，没有热情地咀嚼着。

Jim的微笑柔和起来。“我知道，老骨头。”他说，“好好休息一下吧。”

McCoy咕哝了一声，咽下嘴里的食物，尽量不费嗓子地说，“Radcliffe得调到星际基地。他很优秀，但不适合舰上的工作。Gokhale很有潜力——她有点紧张，但我看过她之前的测试……”

Jim注视着McCoy，脸上满是喜爱，或许还有什么更深层次的情感。Spock开始理解他们为什么会成为好友了。

* * *

McCoy顶着一头乱发站在宿舍门口，猫头鹰似的眨着眼睛说，“呃。行吧，当然可以。你也没别的地方可去。” Spock先是惊讶，接着是感激，最后是理解。在他罕见的一瞬间的恐慌之中，他差点就撤回了自己的请求，准备睡在科学实验室中。但是接着McCoy打了个哈欠说，“我有个睡袋，你也可以睡在沙发上。”Spock发现自己的回答是：“谢谢你，医生。我会占用沙发。”

他们之前和一艘克林贡战舰发生了摩擦，一枚炸弹在高级长官的楼层引爆。Spock的宿舍离得最近。也就是说，他没有睡觉的地方了。他曾考虑过请求待在舰长宿舍，但又觉得这样太鲁莽了。（而且他内心深处的一小部分，想要更加了解他的“火药桶邻居”。）

那天晚上Spock把他仅剩的私人物品（很多都在爆炸中被毁了）挪到了McCoy的宿舍。他以为他会看到穿过的衣服堆在椅子上，床单上染着咖啡污渍，论文放在鞋子旁边，桌子上可能还会有一瓶只剩一半的白兰地。但是房间里所有东西都摆放得非常整齐，床很干净，地板一尘不染。沙发上有一个枕头，上面放在叠好的毯子。旁边的小茶几上还放着一杯水。

Spock感到有些惭愧，他突然意识到他还没有考虑过他的作息可能会影响到McCoy，于是他问，“如果我在夜间工作，会打扰到你吗？我可以去实验室，等工作完成再回来。”

McCoy一直在整理自己的床，没有抬头看。他的背有些弓，显然是长时间伏案工作的结果。“没关系，开门的声音很可能会把我吵醒。你可以留在这儿。”

不过，Spock还有足够的精力，所以他在六号实验室熬夜做实验——McCoy可以有时间适应。看到Spock的私人物品在宿舍肯定已经足够让McCoy厌烦了。

第二天晚上，Spock留在了宿舍里，并且告诉自己没有理由感到害羞局促。在检查他的下属研究员的天体测量学论文时，Spock伸手去拿他的茶，可是他只摸到了空气。他抬起头，有些发愣，然后才想起来他的ShiKahr茶叶在爆炸中都被毁了——地球的茶味道不一样，效果也不一样。不过，他还是想喝杯热饮。他迟疑地询问McCoy是否拥有不含咖啡因的饮品，尽管McCoy看起来不像是喝茶的人。

“所以现在这儿不只是旅馆，还是茶店了？”McCoy脸上带着戏谑的微笑，因为之前在浴室洗漱，他额前的头发还是湿的。Spock胃里有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛从高空坠落的感觉。然后这个感觉消失了。奇怪。如果再有这样的感觉，他会向McCoy咨询。

McCoy打开了烧水壶，从抽屉中拿出一个罐子。他泡茶的时候，一点多余的动作也没有，没有胡乱摆弄东西。他把冒着热气的茶杯递给Spock的时候，微微弯着腰，像是弯腰检查病人一样，表情既冷淡又和善。Spock想知道，当McCoy没有在治病的时候，他是否知道如何不当一个医生。

Spock尝了一口茶水（黑莓茶——很酸，但很提神），他发现自己无法集中注意力，他偷偷看着McCoy。McCoy坐在床上，正在仔细研读PADD上的什么文章，鼻子上的圆框眼镜正在慢慢往下滑。McCoy全神贯注地阅读着，只有挠下巴上刚长出来的胡茬或者滑动屏幕时才会动一下。

McCoy的相貌并不出众。他性格很难相处，四十多岁，因为总是操心，脸上满是疲惫。但是他身上有一种迷人的魔力，在他的窄腰中，在他用跑跳代替走路的方式中——在星际舰队这种清苦的工作中，这样天真的习惯有些奇怪，但并不讨嫌。他不虚弱（weak），但他有一种吸引人的脆弱感（vulnerability）。这是他们的敌人经常最先攻击他的原因吗？Spock不满地注意到，敌人不只是瞄准了McCoy，而是玩弄他，将他们的愉悦建立在他的沮丧和痛苦之上。

Spock意识到他在盯着McCoy看，而没有专注于自己的工作。他把注意力移回手中的论文上，脚趾蜷起。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

第三天早上，他们一起在洗手台洗漱。他们的手肘不停地撞到一起，第二次之后McCoy就不再说抱歉了。Spock十分清楚McCoy的存在，清楚McCoy身体的存在：他比Spock矮1.5英寸，身上有茴香籽和薄荷的味道，而在那下面是消毒水的味道。借用人类的话来说，他开始渐渐喜欢（grow on）消毒水的味道了。现在，他会把这个味道和呕心沥血为其他舰员治病的人联系在一起，也会把这个味道和McCoy联系在一起，和McCoy干净纤细的手指以及过大的手术服联系在一起。

Spock惊讶地看着McCoy进行晨间洗漱。小时候，他会看他母亲用化妆棉擦脸，涂上眼影、腮红以及深红色的口红。那仿佛是大胆的举动，短暂地领会禁忌的世界，私密的“大人的”世界。他不喜欢母亲涂着口红吻他，但是有一次，在母亲出门购物时，他爬到梳妆台上，偷偷抹了一点，先是在手背上，然后是嘴巴上。口红涂在嘴上的感觉又油又滑。配着他的绿色皮肤，看上去极其突兀。他知道她的化妆品不是给男孩子用的，但是直到那时，他才知道那也不是给瓦肯人用的。

他没有想要偷用McCoy零星的洗漱用品，但是他观察得很谨慎，一边梳着自己的头发。McCoy把剃须膏抹在脸颊上打圈，然后刮掉胡子，洗掉泡沫，擦干脸上的水。偷窥别人洗漱是一件很让人难堪的事，看着对方洗去蓬乱变得整洁。就好像观察某人穿衣服一样。

McCoy朝脸上拍须后乳的时候，他瞥了Spock一眼，在灯光下，他的浅色眼睛陌生又鲜亮，他干巴巴地说，“要来点吗？”

Spock想要非常体面地说“不必了，谢谢。”可他说出口的是，“在瓦肯星，蓝色眼睛通常是失明或者疾病的预兆。”

McCoy扬起眉毛，抿着嘴巴，仿佛在说，“你要给我检查一下吗？”

Spock立即走回了McCoy的房间，脸颊滚烫。

之后的五天，Spock对McCoy的个人癖好更加熟悉了。Spock突然发现自己之前下意识地认为，如果McCoy在工作时毫不客气、巧舌如簧、才华横溢，那么他在穿着皱巴巴的舰队睡衣半梦半醒的时候，他也会是这样。他会从床上跳下来，手中捏着无针注射器，跑向卫生间。而事实上，他会一边拖着脚走路一边揉着眼睛，慵懒而温顺。

他身为McCoy沙发的租客（McCoy用的词是“吃白食的”）的这段时间内，没有发生任何问题。这安排令人奇异地平静。他们一起刷牙，一起熬夜工作，有时候还会一起吃饭。他们偶尔会和对方争论，带着懒散和幽默的争论。最值得注意的事故，是Spock不小心撞见了McCoy洗澡。房间里到处都是蒸汽，他看不清楚——不是说他想要看清楚，一点也不——但McCoy还是大声尖叫“谋杀啊”，然后脚下一滑摔了一跤，头撞在了墙上。Spock从来不知道McCoy精通这么多门语言。

Spock觉得，能够睡在自己的床上，冥想时熏香气味不会夹杂着别人的味道，每次少吃一顿饭时不会有人斥责他（“瓦肯生理与人类不同，医生，我们不需要那么频繁的营养摄入。不，医生，请不要大喊——”）会是非常宜人的一件事。但是他在这里越来越舒服了，没有McCoy的絮叨、蛮横、过于情绪化的人性，这样的想法索然无味。

* * *

胃里的那种感觉出现得越来越频繁了，几乎变成了持续性的，因此Spock认为他的小病可能已经很严重了。他怀疑这和McCoy的宿舍有关，在他住在这里之前，他从来没有遇到这种情况。或许他过敏了。他下令彻底清扫McCoy的宿舍，为这里消毒灭菌。McCoy休班之后走进房间，看到一群红衫不停地摆弄他的家具，他开始气急败坏地要求解释。

当Spock不情愿地告诉McCoy他的奇怪症状时，McCoy眯起眼睛，拉着他去了医疗湾，一路上都在嘟囔着什么瓦肯人顽固不化愚蠢至极。他让Spock坐在生物床上，用扫描器给他检查。在得不到结果之后，McCoy对着Spock的肚子又戳又捅，痒到Spock甚至想要来回扭动。最终，McCoy叹了口气，把检查设备放到一边，然后说，“你什么毛病也没有。别再占用我的医疗湾了。”

“医生，”Spock平静地说，因为他知道McCoy只是个乡村医生，反应可能会有些慢，“症状是——”

“你喜欢上某人了，Spock。”McCoy咬牙切齿地说，两只手放在瘦弱的腰上。Spock觉得这个姿势很惹人喜爱，胃里颤动的感觉又出现了。“这是唯一可能的解释了。听着，我不知道是谁运气这么好，成为完美电脑的暗恋对象，但是如何你想要任何了结的话，你最好和那个人谈谈。”

Spock考虑着这件事。他承认这是符合逻辑的推论。他感到有些愚蠢，自己没有想到这种情况。但是，他没有打算立即向McCoy表达自己的情感。这只会让医生惊愕不已。多花时间和McCoy相处才是好主意，或许他可以通过浪漫举止暗示他的意图。

在他搬回自己装修好的宿舍一周之后，他敲响了McCoy的门，想要更多的黑莓茶，因为味道很好，他没有留下一些。当McCoy从罐子中取出一小袋黑莓茶的时候，Spock说，“我可以在杯子里喝吗？”因为古老的人类求爱礼节常常包含共同享用某种饮料。

McCoy看了他一眼，但还是打开的烧水壶。他们坐在桌边，McCoy警惕地看着喝茶的Spock，就像一只寻找陷阱的动物。Spock胃里的感觉和发烫的脸颊让他很不舒服，但他还是想要享受McCoy无声的陪伴。一个相当有趣的现象。他喝完茶道完谢之后，McCoy接回茶杯收拾起来的速度不能更快了。McCoy的脸上带着淡淡的粉色。

Spock将头歪向一边。McCoy没有Jim那种无穷无尽的魅力，但他也从不像这样木讷。“有什么问题吗，医生？”

“值你的班去吧，中校。”

相比Spock希望有的回应，这有些冷淡。第二天他又来的时候，McCoy把整个罐子推到他手中。“这样你就不用麻烦往这儿跑了。”McCoy说，声音比平时尖了一点。

Spock皱眉看着那个茶罐。这是个棘手的问题。在他想出说些什么之前，McCoy将他赶了出来，门在他身后嗖的一声关上了。

* * *

人类享受陪伴，并且在亲近时通常会变得更加喜欢对方，于是Spock开始跟着McCoy，比平时更加频繁地和McCoy一起并肩走路。这不是什么Spock之前从未做过的事情——他们已经是非常有效率的队友了——所以他认为McCoy不会注意到此事。

碰巧的是，他错了。McCoy开始躲他。如果McCoy看到Spock，他会快步转弯，或者直接转身走向另一个方向。有一天的β班次期间，在Spock能够走进电梯之前，McCoy立即关上了电梯。Spock震惊地停下脚步，他没有感到被冒犯。McCoy有时会有不恰当的言行，但他从来不会故意无礼。（有次登岸假期，即使在他们在争论有关情境伦理的问题时，他还是为Spock扶着门。）

那天晚些时候，Spock发现McCoy在他自己的宿舍门外，瞪着手中的PADD，用触控笔挠头发。

“医生。”

McCoy吓了一跳。“上帝啊，Spock。”

“我永远都不理解人类喜欢提及神明——”

“省省吧，我是个来自乔治亚偏远小镇的乡村医生，我想提哪个神明就提哪个。”

“的确，巫医会采用如此不合逻辑的行为。”落入他们平时的玩笑太容易了。舒服。安逸。但是从McCoy眯起的眼睛来看，这样的玩笑对Spock接下来想说的话没有任何益处，于是Spock清了清喉咙，然后说，“你在躲我。”

McCoy怒目而视。“我是CMO，Spock，平时很忙的。”

“我们没有交流已经一周两天又四——”

“你一直在跟踪我！”

“我没有，”Spock愤然反驳，甚至有口吃的危险，“跟踪你。我在试图花更多时间和你相处。”

“和我多相处？”McCoy大喊。他不停挥舞着两条胳膊。动作非常不雅观。“正常人都是约对方一起玩什么的！但是不行，你非得像个业余间谍一样跟在我屁股后面，而不是直接和我说话！‘最近怎么样，医生，要不要和我分吃一碗瓦肯蔬菜汤？’这一点也不难！”

Spock试着让自己镇静下来。他决定最好的措施是提供完整的信息，然后非常自信地说，“不幸的是，我喜欢上你了。”

**“** **这他妈的是什么意思** **——”**

McCoy大喊的声音让Spock皱起脸。他希望人类能够拥有可调节的体外发声系统。“鉴于我们有不同的沟通方式——”

“我就让你见识见识什么叫沟通，你个绿血电——”

“这对我来说毫无疑问是非常困难——”

“你根本不知道困难这两个字是怎么写的！”

“医生，拜托。”Spock说，“你现在表现得比Jim体检时更加固执。”

结果证明，这句话是错误的选择。“Jim？Jim？！就算那小子断了两根肋骨快要流血至死，他也不愿意体检，我能证实，因为我亲眼见过！”McCoy怒火中烧，开始捏着PADD来回踱步，一边怒斥Jim重伤的次数，Jim可悲的饮食习惯，Jim被McCoy从鬼门关拉回来，诸如此类。

这不是应有的发展。Spock看着他的辩论对手、共用浴室的邻居、一位和他一样的科学官以及朋友紧张忙乱地转圈，Spock下定决心点了点头。这个决定可能会导致他的鼻子被对方的靴子踢断，但是他非常肯定他们的友情不会受到影响，而且他愿意冒这个风险。

医生还在胡言乱语。

“Leonard McCoy。”Spock说。

McCoy停下了脚步，迅速转身看着他。在McCoy能够说出一个字之前，Spock握住McCoy的肩膀，吻住了McCoy的嘴巴。McCoy立即定住了（在所有方面都不是Spock所希望的），Spock有点担心他很快会被McCoy异常强劲的右勾拳打到。这是Spock曾有过的最尴尬的吻，站在那里，嘴巴贴着McCoy的唇，双眼紧闭，等待McCoy的回应。但是McCoy什么回应也没有。五秒钟之后，Spock撤了回来，张开眼睛看到McCoy看上去有些恍惚，仿佛大脑一片空白。PADD掉在他们脚边的地上，屏幕摔碎了。“医生？”

McCoy像颗草一样晃了一下。

“你还好吗？”Spock拍了拍McCoy的脸颊，他曾见Jim这样做过。还是没有反应。他越来越担心，他捡起PADD和触控笔，握住McCoy的胳膊，准备扶McCoy去医疗湾。McCoy发出一个貌似窒息的声音，于是Spock重重地拍了拍McCoy的背。McCoy咳嗽了两声，挣脱了Spock的手，急忙后退了几步。Spock抬起眉毛，“你还好吗？”

“呃，不。是的。”McCoy低头看着地板，小声说，“怎么回事。”

“或许你应该让M'Benga医生给你检查一下。”

McCoy捂着脸呻吟道，“你刚刚……吻我了？”

Spock想知道McCoy是不是脑震荡了。“肯定的。”

McCoy歇斯底里地笑了起来。

“我是否错误地认为你会同意我的求爱——”

“我的天，闭嘴。”McCoy厉声说道，立即环顾四周，仿佛他觉得会有一群偷听的少尉。他抓住Spock，把Spock拽进了他的宿舍。（或者说是Spock让他拽的。人类是非常脆弱的，就连反抗都可能伤到他们。）进入房间之后，McCoy立即呼出一口气。“让我问清楚。”他说，“你……想要……要……”

“建立恋爱关系。”

McCoy点了点头，把手背在身后，低声嘟囔道，“我希望我还在上医学院，这样我就可以靠喝得烂醉来解决问题了。”

Spock不理解酒精为什么能够解决任何问题，或者说McCoy的问题和自己的求爱有什么关系，但他们可以之后再讨论这些。“我需要回答，医生。我向你保证，无论你的决定是什么，都不会影响我们的工作关系，或者是我们的友情。”他推测，如果回答是“不”的话，他们的人际交往会在一段时间之内变得生硬，但是他也知道，无论是好是坏，他们像磁铁一样互相吸引。他们不会——或者说不能——分离太长时间。这样的想法让他感到欣慰，这不合逻辑，但他无计可施。

McCoy用一只手揉了揉头发，弄乱了平时整齐的发型。他的头发看上去像羽毛一样柔软。“你是认真的。”他低头看着地板。“好吧，只是……给我点时间。我需要好好想想。”

Spock点了点头，感谢McCoy腾出时间，然后离开了。刚一出门，他就把手上的汗擦在他的裤子上，然后立即开始深呼吸。

三天之后，McCoy在0023时来到五号实验室找他。“我愿意。”McCoy说。

Spock正在专注地研究最近登陆任务取得的植物样本，McCoy的话让他感到疑惑。他从显微镜上抬起头，“什么？”

“我说我愿意，你个……白痴……”

Spock立即想起来了，他坐直了身子。McCoy涨红了脸。McCoy一直都很有趣，而且比其他人所想的更容易紧张。Spock感到一阵温暖的爱慕袭遍全身。“你的回答令人欣慰。”

“他说‘令人欣慰’。”McCoy嘟囔道，一边踮了踮脚。“应该说不的。该死，应该说——”

Spock一只手托着下巴，满足地看着McCoy喋喋不休。

（完）


End file.
